zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Cai Yun Han and Ji An
Cai Yun Han and [[Ji An|'Ji An']] are one of the minor couple in KO One. They had never officially started a relationship, however there are some hints showing that they had feelings for each other. The relationship between them can be described as simply awkward. Yun Han started to fall for him when she found out that Ji An was a Demon Fighter. However, because of his cold behavior, the two of them are put in an awkward stage of relationship. Ji An does not deny that he has feelings to Yun Han, however he never did confess his love for her. Once, Yun Han whipped him with her Pain Killing Truth Whip and he did not deny that he likes her. The Story When Yun Han and her sister Wu Xiong first came to Ultimate Class in Episode 16, both Yun Han and Ji An did not show any feelings towards each other. They treated each other just as classmates. They started to show feelings for each other from Episode 18, when Ji An came just in time to prevent Hei Long from attacking her and her sister. Both Yun Han and Ji An rarely shown any kind of affection towards each other. However, in Episode 19, she did ask him whether he had a girlfriend or not. Even thought he did not answered her, he did blush when he heard this. In Episode 20, Yun Han finally said that she was going to like him, however she did not. She said she was lucky that she did not fall for him because he was very cold and did not have any feelings toward other people. Ji An said that he was focus on his mission of destroying evil, however that did not mean that he had no feelings. In order to prove this, Yun Han used her Pain Killing Truth Whip on him. Initially, he did not give any respond, which made her believe that he really did not have any feelings. However, he then hold her hand and told her to look at him and he blushed. Ji An then said that he really did have feelings. After that conversation, they rarely talk to each other. However, every time Ji An was going to attack Ya Se, Yun Han tried to stop him. Out of all people who tried to stop him (Da Dong, Xiao Yu, etc.) he listened to Yun Han the most and he usually obeyed everything she asked him to. How their relationship turns out after KO One was unknown. Ji An and Yun Han's moments Episode 18 * yun han 18.PNG yun han 18-1.PNG Yun Han and Wu Xiong were talking when Hei Long suddenly appeared. Yun Han was on guard, however it seemed that Hei Long absorbed her power because her Battle Level started to decrease rapidly. Suddenly, Ji An, along with Sha Yu, Jin Bao San, and Xiao La, came and cast him away. *After Hei Long was gone, Yun Han suddenly passed out. Ji An was the first person to notice this. He walked towards her and carried her. When Ji An saw Yun Han passed out, he was shocked. *After school, Wu Xiong and Yun Han passed Ji An and the others while they were following Ya Se. Sha Yu said that Yun Han was quite pretty and should be with him. Xiao La disagree and said that Yun Han was more compatible with Ji An. Ji An did not comment or respond to any of this. Episode 19 * When Wu Xiong came to class dressed as a normal girl, everybody in class was shocked. All the boys (Jin Bao San, Sha Yu, and Xiao La) all said that she was beautiful and started to get close to her. However, Ji An did not respond to Wu Xiong's new look at all. It can be assumed that at that time Ji An already had feelings for Yun Han and this was the reason he was not interested in Wu Xiong's new appearance. * Yun Han was watching Ya Se and Wu Xiong from a distance and suddenly Ji An came. When Yun Han noticed his presence, she told him not to appear silently again because she might attack him without knowing it was him. After he heard this, he apologized. Ji An said that he was not there for Ya Se (meaning that he was there for her). Yun Han asked why he was there, but he did not answer her. After that Yun Han faced him and asked whether he had a girlfriend or not. Ji An did not answer again, however he did blushed. Episode 20 *When Yun Han, Da Dong, and Xiao Yu were spying on Ya Se and Wu Xiong from a distance, Ji An was also spying not far from them. Xiao Yu noticed that Ji An was nearby and said to Da Dong that maybe he should talk to Ji An to prevent him from killing Ya Se. Before Da Dong could agree on this, Yun Han immediately stood up and walked to Ji An. She asked him for a little chat together and then they left. * Yun han 20.png yun han 20-1.PNG yun han 20-2.PNG Ji An said that the reason she wanted to talk to him had to be regarding Ya Se. She said yes, however she believed that he would not change his mind so she did not bother saying it. He said what she said was right and walked away. Suddenly Yun Han said that he definitely never been in love before. Ji An suddenly stopped and said that he had never been in love before. Yun Han said that was the reason he did not understand what sacrifice was. Ji An did not understand what she meant. Yun Han said that Wu Xiong and Ya Se sacrificed each others' life for the other. Ji An said that he only knew that once Ya Se turned into demon, he would destroy him. After he said this, he walked away. Suddenly Yun Han said that she was almost going to like him but she did not. When he heard this, he stopped. Furthermore she said that a person who could only talked about exorcising evil and nothing else, someday he maybe he would turn on people as easily he turned pages in a book. Ji An said that on Ba Mo Island, all three year old children had to go through various self-control training; so that when they faced different types of evil, they would not be distracted; however that did not mean that they did not have feelings. Yun Han did not believe him and told him that if she used her Pain Killing Truth Whip on him, he would not react because he was as cold outside as he was inside. Ji An then turned around and faced her, and told her to do so. *Yun Han then used her Pain Killing Truth Whip on him. Initially he did not have any reaction and it was just like what Yun Han just said. After that Ji An walked towards her and held her hands. Yun Han was quite surprise with his action. He told her to look at him and he started to blush. Yun Han said that he was blushing. When he heard this, he immediately let go of her hand. Then he said that he had already said that he did have feelings and then he left. Episode 21 * Ji An was going to kill Ya Se after he returned the Bear Pearl back to Wu Xiong, but he was stopped by Da Dong and Yun Han. Yun Han said that he could not kill Ya Se because Wu Xiong was going to die with him. After he heard Yun Han he did not kill Ya Se, however he still did not lower his Ba Mo Zhan. *Ji An and Yun Han followed Ya Se and Wu Xiong the next day. *When Ya Se started to become a demon in their battle with Hei Long, Ji An was going to kill him but Yun Han prevented him. She asked him to give them (Wu Xiong and Ya Se) more time and asked him to trust her. He did not say anything but he obeyed her. *Xiao Yu, Da Dong, and Lei Ke Si joint forces with Ya Se and became evil. Ji An was going to destroy them but Yun Han prevented him. He told her that it was his job to vanquish evil. Yun Han asked him to believe her and begged him to give Wu Xiong one more chance. Ji An listened to her and lowered his Ba Mo Zhan. * When the Bear Pearl got out from Wu Xiong's body, a big explosion happened. Ji An and Yun Han also got hit by this explosion and they passed out. When they passed out, they lay beside each other. After they were awake, Ji An helped Yun Han stand up. On their way back, Yun Han and Ji An were walking side by side. Category:Relationships Category:KO One